Return! Pretty Cure
Return! Pretty Cure (リターン！プリキュア Ritān! Purikyua) is a series by Cure Believe about her (Mackenzie) and three real life friends becoming Pretty Cure, but with a twist. The themes are dreams, nature, and reincarnation. Plot Return! Pretty Cure Episodes Akahana Jennifer always thought she was an ordinary girl, but of course that was her thought. One day, she and her soon to be friends, Jilene, Samantha, and Mackenzie, transform into Pretty Cure, thanks to mascots Fleur, Hyacinth, Senna, and Ianthe, to stop the dreams of others from being taken, all while protecting themselves! It's not until long before they learn some things they didn't think would be true... Characters Pretty Cure Akahana Jennifer (赤花ジェニファー Akahana Jenifā) Jennifer is a very intelligent student and part of the student council. She has a calm voice and usually is not loud. She isn't strong friends with her fellow Cures, but has a relationship with Samantha. She isn't too popular, since she has a "circle of friends", as she calls it. Her alter ego is Cure Sakura (キュアサクラ Kyua Sakura) and has the power of flowers. She is the reincarnation of Cure Blossom Mirage. Aomizu Jilene (青水ジャリン Aomizu Jarin) Jilene is the youngest of the Cures at age twelve. She has an outgoing personality which sometimes gets her into trouble. She becomes quite bored in school easily and wants to remove all schools from the world. She tries to stay away from boys, but only to get together with the girls. Her alter ego is Cure Shibuki (キュアしぶき Kyua Shibuki) and has the power of water. She is the reincarnation of Cure Marine Mirage. Higure Samantha (明け方サマンサ Higure Samansa) Samantha is a "sometimes quiet, sometimes loud" student. She is always seen wearing shorts under her skirt, but only for private reasons. She tends to worry about her face breaking out and often asks Mackenzie if it is. Her sweet personality and strong justice makes her liked very easily. Her alter ego is Cure Yoake (キュアよあけ Kyua Yoake) and has the power of the sun. She is the reincarnation of Cure Sunshine Mirage. Tsukino Mackenzie (月野マッケンジー Tsukino Makkenjī) Mackenzie is the smartest student of 2nd year and is the oldest at age fourteen. She does not want to have many friends to limit how much she talks to others. While appearing cold, she is actually sweet and creative. She likes acting, but truly loves to sing. Her alter ego is Cure Yūgure (キュアユーグレ Kyua Yūgure) and has the power of the moon. She is the reincarnation of Cure Moonlight Mirage. Mascots Fleur (フルール Furūru) Jennifer's mascot partner. She has a sarcastic personality that irritates her partner too much. She ends her sentences with "ruru". Hyacinth (ヒヤシンス Hiyashinsu) Jilene's mascot partner. She is very shy, especially when realizing her partner is very loud. She ends her sentences with "shinshin". Senna (セナ Sena) Samantha's mascot partner. He takes things too seriously and doesn't go along with Fleur well. He ends his sentences with "sen". Ianthe (アイアンシー Aianshī) Mackenzie's mascot partner. He hides in his partner's backpack or room and barely talks to fellow mascots. He ends his sentences with "aishi". Beautiful Nightmare Morita Alice (森田ありす Morita Arisu) The first to appear, Alice appears as a sweet and smart girl and is friends with Mackenzie. She is very cold to Jennifer, hinting she is her counterpart. Her alter ego is Shadow Sakura (シャドーサクラ Shadō Sakura). After breaking free, Alice becomes good friends with Jennifer and apologizes for what happened before. Kurukawa Kennedy (来川ケネディ Kurukawa Kenedi) Nijida Alexis (虹田アレクシス Nijida Arekushisu) Mirano Shanelle (ミラ野シャネール Mirano Shanēru) The Controller (ザ·コントローラ Za· Kontorōra) The main villain of the season, he wants the world to obey him and only him. He has a hatred towards the Cures and had kidnapped their friends to make them his slaves, meaning the subordinates are just hypnotized. Yamikyo (やみきょ Yamikyo) The monsters of the day, formed when an ordinary object is fused with a dark sphere, which opens up, encloses the object within, and the two become a Yamikyo. Depending on the summoner, some can only be defeated by a single Cure's attack. Minor Characters Cure Nature (キュアネイチャー Kyua Neichā) Cure Nature is a Pretty Cure from the previous generation and the previous holder of the Powerful Staff. She was getting too old to fight, and told her mascot to find the next qualified Pretty Cure to hold the powers of the Staff before being killed in battle. From what is known, she had fought 11 years prior to the beginning of the story. Items Dream Watch (ドリームウォッチ Dorīmu Uotchi) The Cures' transformation item, activated with Pretty Cure, Infinity Switch! Shiny Cure Baton (シャイニーキュアバトン Shainī Kyua Baton) Cure Sakura, Cure Shibuki, and Cure Yoake's attack item. Powerful Staff (パワフルスタッフ Pawafuru Sutaffu) An item passed down to different Pretty Cure generations, and currently used by Cure Yūgure for attacks. Movies Pretty Cure All Stars Brand New Story: Shin sedai! Wareware wa katsu tame tatakau! (映画プリキュアオールスターズブランドニューストーリー 新世代！我々は勝つため戦う！ Purikyua Ōru Sutāzu Burando Nyū Sutōrī: Shin sedai! Wareware wa katsu tame tatakau!) *A Pretty Cure crossover movie, now shortened from Happiness Charge to Return, where all the teams come together and use their powers to fight as one team. Return! Pretty Cure: Reunion! Return and Heartcatch! (映画リターン！プリキュア 再会！リターンとハートキャッチ！ Ritān! Purikyua: Saikai! Ritān to Hātokyatchi!) *The series movie, centering around the Cures visiting Kibougahana, where they meet the Heartcatch Cures. Now reunited, the two teams battle together to defeat the enemy! Pretty Cure After Rebirth! Return Meets Parallel! (映画プリキュアアフターリバース！リターン満たしパラレル！ Purikyua Afutā Ribāsu! Ritān Mitashi Parareru!) *A crossover movie, the Return Cures meet another team of reincarnations, the Parallel Pretty Cure! They share of their adventures and learn more about the teams, including their pasts... Trivia *It is the first Pretty Cure season to use both English first names and Japanese Cure names for all Cures. *This is Cure Believe's second appearance in a fan series, the first was episode 5 of Heartbeat Pretty Cure! Category:Return! Pretty Cure Category:Fan Series Category:User: Cure Believe Category:Reincarnation Series Category:Series based on Real People Category:Dreams Themed Series Category:Nature Themed Series